In The Dog House
by mcc1089
Summary: Piotr helps pull off a prank that ends up putting him in the dog house. Kitty makes him learn a lesson in humility as well as endurance. Kind of an unrelated sequal to "Girl Talk" rated T-M for mild adult themes and situations. Age 17 , Please R&R! KIOTR and ROBY.


A/N So apparently people seem to REALLY like my story "Girl Talk". I was surprised at how many favorites and followers it got, and I love reading the reviews of it! I believe that story will end with it being a one-shot, so I decided to write another story for you! Also a one-shot just for you KIOTR fans (plus a super tiny bit of ROBY for you, (Rogue and Bobby (it was either that or BOGUE… and that doesn't really work))) ENJOY! Leave a review if you please!

* * *

"Piotr, just leave me alone!" Kitty Pryde walked through her door into the room and dove onto her bed.

"Katya, I didn't mean to upset you." Piotr Rasputin knocked on the locked door. He messed up. He messed up big time.

"Well you did, Piotr. I was reading a book and that got ruined. I had to throw it away and also my hair!" She was talking about the prank by the pool that the guys put on. Even she admitted it was well put on, but since she was so absorbed in the book, all the fun was sucked out of the action. The guys played a real-life version of Call of Duty with water guns. She was sun-bathing on a lounge chair with Rogue. Jubilee was talking to Rogue, and a new girl named Scarlet was swimming as well. Bobby led the attack with Piotr, another mutant named Travis, and Piotr's former roommate Jacob. The water was cold, and certainly a surprise, but it was after a few times of her requests that they stop was when she noticed her book was soaked. When none of them did, she became irritated, and Piotr just happen to be the one she chose to retaliate on.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"And on top of that you sucked Travis into this? Travis? You know he can lose control at any moment of stress. You have to be careful."

"But Bobby…"

"'But Bobby' nothing. I asked you guys to stop and you didn't. It was fun at first but when I ask you to do something, there is usually a reason for it. You are old enough to know that it was childish, and you should have been the man and stopped it. Scarlet almost cried! She's new and doesn't need to be scared of the males around this place! She's scared people will come after her and you didn't help!

"You're an idiot Piotr! Jacob has always looked up to you as well."

"Jacob Tresma has control of his mutation, can make his own decisions, and can take care of himself." Piotr's voice was a little too boisterous. Even he knew it was too loud. He saw some students stare at him from down the hallway.

"He's also younger than I am." She snapped back. She opened the door slightly so she could see his face. It was full of regret. "He needs a more mature person to look up to."

"Katya, please forgive me."

"Not that easily! You boys just think that saying sorry will just magically erase everything you did wrong! You haven't learned humility. I don't want to talk to you right now." She started to close the door but he pushed it back open before it locked.

"Why won't you see that I am sorry? What do I have to do to make you see it? Do you want me to beg for your forgiveness?" She crossed her arms. She saw a few heads poke into the view of the room, so she phased through Piotr's bulky frame and closed the door behind him, locked it and walked over to her bed.

"It would be a start." He immediately felt uncomfortable with the situation. "Kneel."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kneel." Kitty snapped her finger and pointed to the ground. He walked into the room and stood right in front of her. Her scowl did not let up. Seeing that she was not going to do anything until he did what she said, he obeyed her order. She bent just a little bit to talk into his ear. "Be a good boy tonight and I'll forgive you. Who knows, you might get something fun out of it too." He nodded with caution. He didn't quite understand what she meant, but he wasn't about to add fuel to the fire.

The phone rang and Kitty composed herself as she answered. "Hey Rogue. I was just about to take a shower. Do you mind waiting a few minutes? Call me back." She hung up and put her phone back on its charger. "Stay there. Make fists with your hands and put them with the knuckles on the ground. Shut up and if you move from that position, you won't like what happens. You will do what I say tonight and learn your lesson or you can leave right now and we will be over. Your choice. I will be back." She turned and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Piotr didn't understand the reasoning behind the order, until he actually did it. The floor was a hardwood floor and putting weight on the knuckles was painful. He almost gave up and was tempted to leave, but he heard her singing voice through the wall. Such a soothing innocent voice made his heart skip a beat. He wanted her. He wanted her enough that he would endure pain for her. And so he stayed. He was beginning to feel the pain grow and soon he had to squint because of it. He started to hold his breath to resist the feeling of hyperventilating or making too much noise. This didn't work as his enormous frame slouched over, smashing his knuckles into the hard ground. Even in his metallic form, this would start to hurt after a while. His grunts got louder the longer she was in there. She emerged in a small shirt that showed her entire mid-section, as well as a pair of PJ bottoms. Standing in front of him his head was eye level with her stomach.

"Strip."

"What?"

"Strip."

"Katya…"

"Did I stutter? And don't give me that cute little way you say my name either. Learn you're place. Strip!"

"Yes… ma'am." He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he was certain it wasn't going to be any fun for him. His hands were killing him and they got a little relief when he lifted the weight off of them. But now, every time he moved a finger, pain soared through his arms. He grabbed the collar behind his neck and pulled over his head. As he continued to take off his articles, Kitty combed her now almost dry hair and tied it back. She stopped him when he put his thumbs through the sides of his boxers

"No. They stay on." She lay down on the bed and ordered him to follow. She made him straddle her hips with his knees and had his arms support his upper body so he was staring directly into her eyes. She took a remote from the night stand next to her and dimmed the lights. She also took her phone and dialed, still not really acknowledging Piotr was even there.

"Hey Rogue. I'm back."

'_Hey Kit. I'm sorry to hear about your book. You wanna go into town tomorrow and get a new one?'_

"Yeah. Sounds good. Did you kick Bobby's ass for the stunt today?" She finally made eye contact with Piotr. Her expression clearly showed him she was still not happy.

'_Yeah, he's not going to be doing anything like that for a long time. Although I will admit this was the first time Travis looked like he was having fun. He doesn't get to do much.'_

"Yeah, he's always in the library. It's amazing how he stays in shape. I never see him work out any but did you see how defined he was?" Piotr rolled his eyes. Kitty saw the distasteful gesture and lightly but firmly smacked his cheek, which brought him to full attentiveness.

'_MMHmm. I sure did. Did the Professor ever tell you what his mutation consists of?'_

"I'm assuming he is an Anthromorphic shape-shifter, at least that's what I would have classified him as. He apparently shape shifts into a full grown bull."

'_He tries to in any case. The Professor said that his genetic sequence prevents him from fully morphing. So he gets stuck in the middle of the shift."_

"Scarlet and I were talking about suggesting a codename for him. We chose the obvious one."

'_Did Travis like the name?'_

"Yeah, he said that it fit him perfectly." She scooted up on her bed so she was leaning against the wall. Piotr was still in the position he was in, although he moved his head to watch her. She could see the muscles tense on his back. This wasn't really any demanding physical task, but because he felt he was being punished, his body showed the strain.

The real strain Piotr had was that of his wandering mind. Kitty was eighteen now, and although his age of twenty-three would be too old for some, she thought about it for a while and determined it would be an interesting match-up. She was aware of the age difference and knew of the problems that could arise from it, as well as all of the assumptions the others would make, but she knew what she wanted and so did he. Her mind was still maturing, as was his, however like all males at that age, he couldn't help but think of some less-than-pure thoughts from time to time. Now was one of those times. It was almost like he enjoyed being in the position he was in…

Well maybe not in the exact position he was in, since his already aching arms were holding up the massive weight of his upper body. He was a little confused about this, since he knew that in this position, Kitty pretty much had him immobile. He couldn't really move because of the weight distribution. He would either have to bounce up and down to gain the momentum of pushing off to the side, but he might crush her in the process. He would have to lie down on top of her, which would also crush her, so he didn't really see a way out at the moment. He did, however, not mind Kitty being a little forward.

Kitty was always a shy girl, and when they first dated, she did everything in her power to keep him from leaving her. He never would in the first place, but he didn't mind being wanted. And soon it was almost the complete opposite. He was more afraid of losing her. She had her friends and he just felt a little out of the age loop. She could choose any guys her age or older at the college and she chose this dumb Russian guy. Her personality grew from the sheepish little girl to a forward young woman. That is what he was attracted to the most, was her maturity. He was both honored and confused being with her as he didn't know what she saw in him.

"Minotaur just works." Kitty's statement brought him out of his thoughts. We already have a 'Beast' so we can't have anything too close to that. He's not as hairy as Beast either."

'_He's hairy in all the right spots. I'm assuming, of course._' The girls giggled. Piotr was starting to get a little bored, his arms were locked in place so he decided to accept the fact that he wasn't going to be moving for a while. He suddenly felt a finger trace from his Adam's apple, down the middle of his chest and well defined abdomen, and a little passed his navel. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He wasn't ticklish; however he had never really been touched like that before. He bit his lip in pleasure.

"I'm sure he is. I like hair on a guy. I wish Piotr had a little more. He just looks like one of those American Eagle models. I'm not entirely complaining, but he still looks a bit boyish. Well… let me think…" She took her finger and tucked it in the waistband of his boxers and tugged down. Piotr turned even more red then he already was. "Aren't Russian men supposed to be these hairy bears saturated in masculinity?" she jabbed. She let the waistband snap back giving him a slight jump.

'_Finding faults with your perfect boyfriend, are we?'_ Rogue chuckled. _'Don't tell me your sights have shifted to the yumminess that is a certain mutant with bovine qualities?'_

"I can't help if I feel I'm not being satisfied. I have to find something that does. I'm sure Piotr would understand. But all he needs is a lesson in humility." She took her foot and traced around the area that defined his gender. Signs of life started to show. He bit his lip even more to keep from moaning out loud. He had a feeling that she would do something he wouldn't like, and he was right. She stopped. The torturous feeling of being revved up, just to be left out in the cold. She was a cruel young woman tonight. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew how he would react.

'_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with Travis?'_ Kitty traced her finger along his lips. He had an apologetic look. He felt like he was now under her complete control, He didn't realize it was about to get worse.

"Oh I have. I'm sure the physical aspects would be as wild as he is in his morphed form. Just think of that snarling creature in bed, using his enlarged…" Piotr gave a little snarl himself. He was not happy with what he was hearing. Just the thought of Travis being physical with the girl he loved made him incredibly jealous. He was deeply humiliated. Deep down he knew that Kitty wanted him, but just hearing her options put a little doubt into his mind. She was mad at him and he understood that, but was she taking this a little too far? His snarl was cut short as the side of his cheek started to burn.

The slap hurt. The glare hurt worse. "Well you get the point. Muscled beef is always attractive."

'_Pete's muscled alright, and I guess he's pretty beefy.'_

"True but he's not the literal half beef that Travis is." Her foot started revving him up again and he was preparing for the cutoff, but she wasn't showing any signs of stopping. She seemed oblivious to his current predicament. Her foot kept rubbing and then she brought her other foot up. There was no feeling like it and Piotr started to move with her rhythm.

Beads of sweat began to form as his muscles tensed. He could care less what she was saying, in fact her voice seemed to be muffled. He was lost in his own world of pleasure and it was becoming harder to keep himself from moaning out loud. His breaths began to quicken and so did the volume. He slightly lowered himself so the pressure and friction would intensify. He got the desired effect and his eyes clenched shut as he felt his blood pulse throughout his body. Her feet rubbed faster and the friction of the fabric against the engorged area causing euphoric sensations. He was close.

"… I thought so too." Piotr snapped back to reality as he heard Kitty raise her voice over the phone. He didn't know what she was talking about, as his mind was on a more present task. "You think I should take Piotr out of the dog house? I've had him in there since the prank."

'_I don't know. Do you think he learned his lesson?'_ Piotr heard Rogue's reply and nodded franticly.

"Let's just say he won't be doing any more pranks if he knows what's good for him."

'_Alright Kit! I've got some things to take care of. Might as well let Bobby know I'm not cross with him anymore.'_

"Sure thing, Rogue. I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty ended the call and placed her phone on the nightstand. "So you think you learned your lesson?" she traced circles with her finger on his pectorals. Her feet quickened.

"Yes!" his voice was louder than he anticipated, but given his current situation, volume was the last thing on his mind. He stopped trying to be quiet and let his breathing and moans be heard. She flicked his navel and gave a stern look. It made him jump a little. "Yes, ma'am."

"You want to be done with this torture?" She gave a seductive but evil grin.

"Yes, ma'am!" Piotr's entire body started to quiver. The feeling was so immense that he was seconds away from growling in ecstasy. She felt the vibrations transfer from his body to his hands and then to her bed. She was pushing him to the edge. Her body snaked under him slightly so she could grasp him. Rapidly moving her hand while the other held the back of his neck, she sighed, furthering his desire for release. Once she heard him start to hyperventilate, she knew she was there.

Her hand stopped. She watched his face turn from ecstasy to complete pain, which brought an amusing smile to her face. His moaning turned into growling and his muscles flexed as if in overload. She pulled with her other hand so his lips smashed into hers. And there with his lips smashed against hers, he released his frustrated groans of pain, muffled by the soft flesh. Her hand was safely away from the throbbing area, even when he tried to buck towards her. She wanted Piotr to feel this. She knew it was painfully uncomfortable for him, but this would be the sure-fire way for him to remember not to cross her again. He made a mental note to never go along with anything Bobby decided to do in regards to pranking ever again.

Kitty felt his pulse die down a little and decided it was ok to break from the locked lips. He collapse to his right and lay down beside her, panting. He was exhausted and unsatisfied, the worst feeling he had ever experienced. Kitty reached over and flicked the tip of the bulge.

"GAAAHHH…." He grimaced and used his hands as a shield for any future attacks.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She asked sweetly with an obvious objective.

"Y…yes, ma'am." He cautiously answered as she slid off the bed. His basketball shorts were thrown at his face and he was ordered to get out. He winced as he passed her into the hallway. "And what do you suppose I do now?" He made a slight gesture to his still unsatisfied member.

"Do what you always do." She threw his shirt at his chest. He gave her a confused look. "Yank it like a monkey in a mango tree." She gave a giggle and shut the door.

"But…"

"MANGO TREE!" she yelled through the door. He turned and began a walk of shame towards his room. He decided to use his shirt as inconspicuously as possible to hide himself in case of traveling students. After the first step he stopped and took a breath. He forgot how much friction there was. She rubbed him raw and he would almost bet money that she knew exactly what would happen. He winced as he walked. Logan came through the hallway and saw the awkwardly walking Russian. He just snickered and walked by shaking his head, leaving Piotr red in the face. He almost entered his room when he heard a voice call his name. Bobby, a few doors down, showed signs of similar activity.

"You too, huh?

"Speak to anybody about this, and I will kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit without crying." He answered in his heavy accent. The tone, menacing. Bobby took the warning and quickly entered his room. Piotr sighed as he opened his door and slowly walked in. He couldn't relieve himself for a while, thanks to Kitty, so he decided to wait it out and take a nap. At least he knew things were ok now and he was officially out of the dog house.

THE END.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! If you would be so kind as to leave a review I would love to hear from you! Yes this story got a little more adult centered than Girl Talk but I hope I didn't disappoint. I have a few writing projects for KIOTR stories and continuing the Tekken ones. Hope you guys enjoyed and be looking for more from me! THANK YOU!

mcc1089


End file.
